A Small Book
by Reona
Summary: The twins come across a small book that is more than it seems and the Peredhil family is in danger as an evil power turns its attention toward them. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: A Small Book_

_Author: Reona_

_Email: reona32aol.com_

_Website: http:_

_Fandom: LotR_

_Archive: Lord of Imladris Archive, Peredhil, Library of Moria, Melethryn Archive. Others, just ask._

_Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I do own this story and any odd characters that show up._

_Character(s): Established Glorfindel/Elrond, Twins, OCF, a few other passing original characters_

_Rating: R_

_Summary: The twins come across a small book that is more than it seems and the Peredhil family is in danger as an evil power turns its attention toward them._

_Warning: Rape, Angst, Violence_

_Authors Note: This was inspired by the movie Ella Enchanted and an episode of the Gargoyles cartoon. We all remember Dae, Elrond's cat? Good._

An annoyed mutter could be heard in the Study, the soft sound swallowed by thick leather books along the walls. Sunlight and a gentle breeze drifted through the open balcony doors behind the large desk, bright light slipping over the messy desk and floor. Happily purring on the warm stone railing of the balcony sat a black cat with amber eyes. Dae idly watched as her Elf paced inside the room and yawned, wondering what had gotten the dark haired Elf lord so irritated. When her Elf was in such a state it was not a good idea to approach him with demands of being petted and cuddled. A cat was sure to only get a rude push to the floor.

Elrond stopped his pacing and knelt on the floor, careful not to place his knees on any of the parchments littering the rug around his desk. He reached into a crate and pulled out another bound stack of papers, his silver grey eyes darting between that bunch and a list in his hands. He growled low in annoyance, not noticing when the sound caused Dae to lay back her ears on the balcony. [This is all wrong!] thought Elrond. [Half of the information I requested is not in the crate and most of what is here I did not request!] The half-Elf reached in again and pulled out a small leather book, the pages yellowed with age and the cover decorated with fading gold accents. Elrond placed the book on the floor, barely looking at it, and continued to pull things from the crate. When he pulled out a ledger from over three years ago, he growled again and stood.

Pushing back a loose strand of dark hair, Elrond picked up his teacup and took a sip. Finding it cold, the half-Elf made a face and set it down with a sigh. A sharp knock on the door announced the appearance of a frazzled looking young page. "My lord," exclaimed the Elf a little breathlessly. "There has been a small fire in the kitchen and Mistress Meneréiel requests your assistance in the Hall of Healing."

Concern for the workers filled Elrond's eyes and he gracefully cleared the mess on the floor to reach the door. "At once, Doron," the Elf lord said, closing the door behind them and hurrying away with the messenger.

Dae listened to the sounds of the two Elves rushing away down the hall and laid her head down on her paws. She supposed that she really should get up since her Elf had left and no longer needed her company. There were mice to be caught in the barns and stables after all. But the warmth of the sun against her black fur felt so good and the cat was simply not inclined to move.

The door opening again caused one ear to twitch and Dae heard the voices of her Elf's offspring enter the Study. "Ada?" called Elladan.

"He's not here," said Elrohir.

The elder twin rolled his eyes at his brother. "Aye, I can see that." Elladan turned to go but stopped when Elrohir walked toward the mess around the desk. "What are you doing?" asked Elladan.

Elrohir bent to look at some of the papers at the edge of the disaster zone around their father's desk. "I'm just curious, brother. Ada has been holed up in his Study all morning since that crate arrived from Lothlórien and I want to know why," answered Elrohir.

Elladan sighed and closed the door, walking over to join his brother. "I'm sure it's something suitable boring and involving the well-being of all of Arda," said Elladan. Elrohir blinked at his brother and Elladan snickered. "The Elders always think everything involves the well-being of all of Arda."

Elrohir grinned. "True," the younger twin agreed. He picked up a small gold detailed book as his brother walked around the desk and stole a cookie from the tray sitting on the corner. Elrohir flipped open the book and grinned. "Oh, it's in Quenya," he snickered.

Elladan rolled his eyes and swallowed. "Probably some magic mumbo jumbo if it's in Quenya," he said. He picked up another cookie as Elrohir paged through the book.

"Don't you believe in magic, brother?" asked Elrohir coyly.

"Hardly," muttered Elladan.

Elrohir's grin widened and he set the book down on the desk. His Quenya was very rusty but he thought he could pronounce most of the words. He cleared his throat dramatically and held his hand up with flair. Trying to keep his voice low and intense, he did his best to speak the spidery words on the page before him. "Ai lathron sen lûth, pân innas caelil rontur! Ten innas nasabar!" A strong silence followed Elrohir's speech and he cracked one eye open. Elladan was standing across the desk from him, cookie half in the air and a blank look on his face. Nothing else had changed. "Drat," muttered Elrohir in disappointment. He began to lower his arms when Dae hissed on the balcony and raced off. Elrohir blinked in surprise and was about to speak when the words on the page suddenly burst into golden light. The younger twin yelped and fell to the floor, watching the light pour out of the book.

The book lit up the Study for a moment before growing dark again. Elrohir slowly raised his head and looked at the book, sitting innocently where he had placed it on the desk. The younger twin stood and nudged the book, as if afraid it would bite him. After a moment, Elrohir grinned. "Wow! I wonder what I did?"

Elrohir looked up at his brother and frowned, finding him still staring and holding the cookie. "Elladan?" he asked. "Hello Elladan?" Elrohir leaned on the desk, his fingers on the book, and waved his other hand in front of his brother's face. "Elladan? Say something."

"Something," Elladan promptly deadpanned.

Elrohir laughed. "Very cute, brother." Elladan kept staring at some point behind Elrohir's shoulder, still holding the cookie. Elrohir looked over his shoulder, fearing that someone was standing in the doorway watching them, but the door was closed and they were alone. "Elladan, stop staring at nothing," said Elrohir in an annoyed tone. Elladan closed his eyes and Elrohir frowned. "Elladan, drop the cookie." The elder twin promptly released the cookie to fall to the floor. Elrohir stood in silence for a moment and then bent to study the page that he had just read, trying to figure out the words. On large spidery word at the top was almost hidden by the looping lines decorating the page but he understood its meaning. It was the Quenya word for obedience. "Ada is going to kill me," Elrohir groaned and sank to the floor.

After a moment, the younger twin looked up and sighed. "Open your eyes, Elladan," he ordered. Elladan did nothing. Elrohir frowned and stood. "Elladan, open your eyes," he repeated but his brother did not obey. Elrohir looked down at the book and carefully picked it up. He looking over the spell again but most of the words escaped him. Something about the 'will' being 'mine'. "Mine who?" muttered Elrohir. "Me because I read it or someone else?" Elrohir glanced up at Elladan and sighed. "I wish you just wouldn't just stand there." Elladan folded his legs and sat on the floor. Elrohir blinked at the top of his brother's head and then glanced at the book. He sat the book on the table and let it go. "Stand up," the younger twin said. Elladan didn't move, still sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. Elrohir picked up the book and repeated himself. Elladan stood from the floor again. Elrohir bit his lip. "Okay, 'mine' as in who ever holds the book. At least that's solved."

The younger twin ordered Elladan to open his eyes and he obeyed. "Okay, we need to get out of here. I need to think," muttered Elrohir. He turned and headed for the door. When he reached it he found that Elladan had not followed. "Elladan, come here," said Elrohir. Elladan walked around the desk and Elrohir flinched as his elder brother stepped on some of the papers. "Don't step on the papers!" he exclaimed. Elladan promptly began stepping around them until he reached his brother and stopped. Elrohir sighed. "Obviously I need to be very specific in my orders."

Elrohir opened the door and stepped out of the Study, the strange book tucked under his arm. "Follow me, Elladan. And don't break anything." Elrohir walked away down the hall, Elladan following a few steps behind him.

* * *

[It's not Ada you need to be worrying about, dear brother. Oh, no! When we fix this, I am going to be the one to kill you!] Elladan tried his best to force his leg to rise and kick Elrohir, who was walking in front of him. But, like every other command he had given his body since Elrohir had read that stupid spell, his body did not obey. Although his body had no problem obeying everything his brother said. [Agh!] screamed Elladan in his mind. He raged against the wall that seemed to trap his will in the back of his mind, uselessly yelling to be let out. Apparently, the spell allowed the person to both see and hear the world around them but be unable to control their body, helpless to disobey the one holding the book that contained the spell. [Elrohir, you're going to regret this!]

* * *

A single finger tapped the crystal ball, the image of Elrohir and Elladan walking down the hallways of Imladris inside the sphere. An amused chuckle filled the cave. "My my my. Isn't that interesting?" muttered a female voice. The finger lifted to tap the cheek of the woman, a tiny smile curving blood red lips. Bright blue eyes looked out of a pale grey face, as if the skin had never seen daylight. The smile widened and the woman stood, exiting the cave. "Very interesting indeed."

* * *

Elrond pushed back a wisp of loose hair as he entered his Study and closed the door behind himself. The accident in the kitchen had been a small fire that had gotten out of control but nothing serious. A few of the workers had gotten mild burns while putting it out but those wounds would heal in a few days with proper care. The Elf lord was grateful that the fire hadn't been anything more serious and that it hadn't spread.

Suddenly, Elrond paused as a strange weight settled on his mind. Cautiously, he searched the room for something amiss but could find nothing out of place. The papers and the crate were where he had left them and nothing else in the room seemed to be disturbed. But still, the half-Elf could not seem to disregard the feeling that something was very much wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please see chapter 1 for disclaimers and other information._

_Chapter 2_

"There is no counter spell," groaned Elrohir. He sank down into the chair in front of his desk and smacked his forehead. "Why is there no counter spell? There is always a counter spell!" The younger twin had looked all through the spell book but he couldn't find anything that told him how to undo the obedience spell he had placed on his brother.

Elladan was just standing in the middle of the room, staring blankly at the wall. It was starting to creep Elrohir out. He was so still and quiet; it was unnatural. Elrohir yanked at his hair in frustration. "Do something for Valar's sake!" he cried. Elladan didn't move; not the Elrohir had expected him to, that command had not been specific enough. A devious smile spread across Elrohir's face. "Elladan, clean my room," he ordered.

Elladan turned and walked over to the bed, starting to smooth the sheets and tuck in the blankets. He then fluffed the pillows and tied back the bed curtains. "And don't break anything," Elrohir quickly added. Leaning back in his desk chair, Elrohir smiled and watched his brother begin to dust the furniture. "I could get used to this."

About the same time Elladan had begun to sweep the floors, Elrohir's smile faded and he sighed. "Ada is still going to kill me." The younger twin turned and laid his head down on his folded arms. "What am I going to do?" he moaned. Suddenly, he felt his chair lift and yelped. Quickly, Elrohir snatched up the book as Elladan began to move him across the room. "Put me down!" he yelled.

Elladan promptly dropped him. Elrohir felt his teeth rattle and the chair moan under him at the treatment. Elladan went back to the desk and continued his sweeping of the floor where Elrohir had been sitting. The younger twin growled and jumped to his feet. "Stop!" ordered Elrohir. The broom clattered to the floor and Elladan returned to his wooden statue position.

"That's it!" hissed Elrohir. "Ada may kill me but it's better than having a walking danger zone loose in Imladris!" He walked over to Elladan and made sure they were eye to eye, clutching the evil book that had started this mess in his hands. "Stay!" Elrohir ordered sharply. "As in, do not move from that spot." Elrohir stared into Elladan's face but couldn't tell anything from the mask of stone.

Elrohir sighed and dropped the book onto his desk. "I'm going to go find Ada. He'll know what to do about this," muttered the younger twin. The door clicked sharply as it closed behind him.

Silence filled the bed chamber, the broom laying on the floor and the desk chair sitting in the center of the room. Suddenly, a shadow separated itself from the balcony corner and entered the room. A black cloak covered the figure completely as it silently walked over to the desk and picked the small, gold accented book up from the surface. Pale grey fingers paged through the book for a moment before the person made a pleased sound in their throat. "Come with me," ordered a female voice, the book disappearing into the cloak. The woman then turned and exited the room, Elladan following behind her.

* * *

Bird song filled the bright garden, sounds of a softly splashing fountain a backdrop for the pleasing music. A playful breeze twirled around the grass, picking up leaves and flower petals and tossing them into the air. Elrond sat under the shade of a leafy tree on a small bench, a book in his hands holding his attention. A few stray petals decorated the half-Elf's dark hair and the breeze would often caress his cheeks fondly.

Approaching footsteps caused Elrond to look up and a welcoming smile spread across his face. "Elladan," he greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ada," answered Elladan a little stiffly. "Are you doing anything right now? I have something I want to show you down by the river."

Elrond placed a ribbon between the pages of his book and shut it, tucking it under one arm. He stood and smiled at his son. "I would love to go on a walk, ion-nín. Is something amiss or have you found something interesting by the Bruinen?" asked Elrond. The pair began to walk down the stone path of the garden.

"Nothing is amiss, Ada," answered Elladan with a wooden smile. He gently took his father's arm to lead him down the left path and stairs. "I just think you'll find it interesting."

* * *

[No!] yelled Elladan. [No, Ada! Don't go with him! I mean me! I mean…] Elladan growled in frustration and beat furiously at the walls around him. It was so hard to keep things straight watching himself go about doing thing without his will behind them. [Something is amiss, Ada! You're in danger!] By the Valar, what did that demon plan to do to his father? Such hate had been in her voice when she had given his body the order to lure Elrond down to the river. [Ada, go tell Glorfindel that you're going down to the river. He'll know something is wrong with me. Go tell Glorfindel; you know he worries about you if he can't find you.] Elladan beat against the wall again and then slid down to the floor, sobbing. [Please…no.]

* * *

The river babbled happily along its path as Elrond and Elladan walked upon the bank. The silver beech trees cast a cool shade along the riverbank and it was pleasant to walk there. Elrond picked a small twig up off the ground and idly played with it, his book still tucked under his arm. The Elf lord smiled at the wide river and then turned toward his son. "So, Elladan, what did you…?" Elrond stopped as he saw a tear make its way down Elladan's cheek and concern filled his silver grey eyes. "Ion-nín? What is the matter?" he asked, reaching out to wipe away the tear.

"Peredhil," hissed a voice behind them.

Elrond spun, dropping his book and the stick he had been holding, and narrowed his eyes at the speaker. It was hard to pick out any details beyond the cloak but Elrond saw that the person was female and holding a small, gold book. "Who are you?" the Elf lord demanded.

"Strike him," ordered the woman. Elrond was about to speak again when pain exploded in his skull and the world tilted before everything went dark.

* * *

Elrohir pushed open the doors to the Library and peeked in. He was looking for his father, really he was. But he wasn't too swift to receive the punishment that would be sure to follow when they got Elladan back to normal. The younger twin walked forward, crossing the long bars of colored light that shone through the tall stain glass windows. He carefully scanned the many desks and tables that people were sitting at, looking for his father's distinctive mithril coronet and russet robes. He had already looked for his father in his Study, in the Hall of Fire, in the Hall of Healing, and in his favorite garden spots but could not find him. The Library was Elrohir's last hope.

Elrond was not among those sitting in the Library but someone almost as useful was. Elrohir quietly crossed the large room, dodging furniture, and tapped a dark haired Elf sitting at a small desk on the shoulder. Dark brown eyes looked up at the twin and one curved eyebrow rose in question. Erestor was never one to waste energy on unnecessary things; like greeting people. "Councilor Erestor, have you seen Ada anywhere? I can't find him," asked Elrohir quietly.

Erestor's gaze dropped back to the parchment on the desk and he dipped his quill into some ink before continuing to write. "Lord Elrond is in the garden reading, Elrohir. He wanted to finish a text before the noon-meal," answered Erestor.

Elrohir sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "I have looked in the garden, Councilor, and in his Study and both the Halls. He is not there and I really must speak with him. It is quite urgent."

"He told me he would be in the garden," repeated Erestor calmly. Elrohir felt like pulling his own hair out at this point. What a time for his father to disappear! "I suggest, young lord, that you seek out Glorfindel. He would know where Lord Elrond is. He should be in the west yard this time of day."

Elrohir sighed and bowed a little to the other Elf. "Thank you, Lord Councilor. I mean Lord Erestor. I mean…" Elrohir huffed as he saw Erestor fight a smile. He never knew what to call the other Elf. "I give up!" hissed the younger twin, quickly hurrying away. Elrohir tried his best to ignore the quiet chuckle that sounded behind him.

* * *

Elrohir broke out into a sprint toward the west yard, eating up the distance. Of course he should have sought out Glorfindel earlier. Glorfindel was like a bloodhound when it came to father. Probably the fact that Elrond and Glorfindel had been Bonded lovers for many centuries allowed them a special connection. Glorfindel often boasted that the Valar had sent him back just to protect and be with Elrond. The blond Elf really was too full of himself. Of course, Elrond never protested such a claim.

Elrohir slowed as he came to the west yard and began to weave his way between the soldiers and guards that crowded the area. The younger twin exchanged a few quick greetings with some friends and sparring partners but his sights were set on reaching Glorfindel. Finally, he reached the inner ring and found two young Elves sparring and Glorfindel overseeing the pair. Elrohir carefully edged around the circle until he was in Glorfindel's line of sight and then tried to get the blond Elf's attention while not detracting the two fighting Elves. Those practice swords weren't the sharpest things in the world but they still hurt if you got hit.

Finally, Glorfindel's gaze landed on him and Elrohir made a frantic 'come here' gesture. The blond Elf walked over to him, keeping one eye on the sparring pair and one eye on the young twin. "What is it, Elrohir?" he asked cheerfully.

"Have you seen Ada lately? I can't find him and I really need his help," asked Elrohir, a little anxious. How long had he left his older brother standing in his room?

"I haven't seen Elrond since we parted this morning, Elrohir. Why? Is something amiss?" asked Glorfindel. The blond Elf had tensed, thinking something was wrong with his lover.

Elrohir sighed. Well, he supposed Glorfindel was just as good as Ada. They were both going to kill him either way. "It's Elladan," Elrohir admitted weakly.

"What about Elladan?" asked Glorfindel, bending to bring his nose level with Elrohir's and looking him in the eyes.

"I put a spell on him," muttered Elrohir. The younger twin braced himself for the outburst he was sure would come but Glorfindel only stared at him.

After a moment, the blond Elf pulled his face away and straightened, letting out a long sigh. "Dismissed!" roared Glorfindel suddenly. Everyone jumped, including Elrohir. Glorfindel then grabbed Elrohir behind the neck and spun him around, pushing the twin toward the house. "Let's go find your father. My job description says I work with swords, not sorcery," grumbled Glorfindel. Elrohir tried to give a weak laugh at the joke but failed as Glorfindel pushed him up the stairs and through an archway into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Ringing laugher filled the hallway as one blond Elf and one young dark haired half-Elf made their way to the last door on the left. Pausing at the carved door to catch his breath, Glorfindel took one look at Elrohir's annoyed face and started laughing again. Glorfindel had just learned what type of spell Elrohir had accidentally placed on Elladan.

Still laughing like mad, Glorfindel opened the door and stumbled through. Elrohir crossed his arms and tried not to pout as he followed. He had told Glorfindel that his father's private rooms were the one place he had not searched yet. Glorfindel leaned against the desk in the sitting room and tried to calm himself. Finally, pulling his leather practice jerkin into place, he was able to contain his mirth to mere chuckles and slide open the pocket doors to the bed chamber. "Elrond, you will not believe what your son just did!" called Glorfindel's cheerful voice.

The bed chamber was empty, an innocent breeze drifting through the open balcony and fluttering the four-poster bed curtains. Glorfindel walked to the door on the right side of the room and opened it. The bathing chamber was also empty, the sunken tub unused. "Elrond?" called Glorfindel as he walked to the balcony and leaned over the stone railing to check the small, private garden below. "Meleth?" Glorfindel quickly walked back through the bed chamber to check the sitting room more carefully. The lord of Imladris was absent.

Elrohir actually took a step back when the blond Elf suddenly growled low in his throat. "Glorfindel?" he asked cautiously. Glorfindel glanced at him swiftly and Elrohir froze as he saw the strange gleam in the other Elf's blue eyes.

Glorfindel suddenly headed toward the door, his steps heavy on the wooden floor. Elrohir flinched as Glorfindel threw open the door and exited into the hall. The twin followed as Glorfindel crossed the hall and threw open the door to Elrohir's room. Elrohir walked into his room to find Elladan and the book both gone. "Elladan?" he called, bemused.

"Where did you leave him?" demanded Glorfindel.

"In front of the desk," answered Elrohir. Glorfindel walked across the room and knelt carefully, blue eyes scanning the floor. "I left the book on the desk as well," added Elrohir.

Glorfindel slowly made his way to the balcony, his head cocked. "Elrohir, was Elladan also wearing boots?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," answered Elrohir, wondering what the blond Elf meant by that.

Glorfindel stood swiftly. "Someone else has been here. Someone wearing flat shoes and with a light step," he announced. "This does not bode well. Elrohir, do you know where Erestor is?"

Elrohir nodded, biting his lip. "In the Library."

The blond Elf turned on his heel and walked swiftly from the room. Elrohir hurried to follow, dread settling in the pit of his stomach. Glorfindel took the stairs two at a time and entered the Library. Elrohir stopped several paces behind the blond as Glorfindel walked up to Erestor and leaned over his shoulder, whispering tensely into the adviser's ear. Erestor stilled all movement, listening intently. After a moment, the chief councilor glanced at Elrohir and stood. "We shall send out search parties immediately for both of them. It is possible that nothing serious has happened to Lord Elrond and Elladan."

"Possible but not likely," muttered Glorfindel darkly. Elrohir felt himself pale. What had he done?

* * *

Elrond's head hurt and his ears rang. He tried to move his hands to soothe the ache in his forehead but found he could not move his arms. The strange restriction forced Elrond to fully wake and he careful opened his sore eyes. The buttery yellow glow of candles lit the area and he found that he sat in a cave. His wrists were trapped above his head in chains and he sat on the dirt floor. He gently moved his legs, curling them against his side to ease the pressure along his back. He truly hated being hit on the head. It made for the most unpleasant waking.

His eyes skimmed the room, finding a carved doorway across from him and two tables on either side of the cave. The tables were piled with books, jars, and other clutter he could not make out. Standing next to one of the tables was Elladan. "Elladan!" exclaimed Elrond. This set off a small coughing fit and the half-Elf swallowed several times to wet his throat. Looking back up, he found that the elder twin had not moved, although no bonds held him. "Elladan, what is wrong?" Elrond asked. Elladan did not even turn his head to look at his father. "Elladan?" When no response was given again, Elrond knew that something was dreadfully wrong with his son.

Looking up at the cuffs around his wrists, Elrond scrutinized the locks. Pushing his back against the wall with a small groan of pain, getting hit on the head always made his neck and back sore, Elrond was able pull the silver clasp from his hair. Straightening the latch pin of the clasp, Elrond was able to insert the end into the lock of the other cuff. Feeling the cuffs bite into his skin, Elrond worked the clasp end around the lock, searching for the tell tale click that would signal the lock opening.

"Aw, trying to leave us so soon?" asked a female voice. Elrond froze and looked up, finding a woman standing in the doorway. She was of the same height as the female he had seen at the riverbank but Elrond could not be sure she was the same. This woman wore no cloak, showing the black silk tunic and wide skirt she wore. Pale blond hair fell down her back in curly waves but her skin was an unhealthy shade of grey. Her red lips were pulled back in a mocking smile.

"Demon," hissed Elrond, seeing her for what she was.

The woman's smile widened and she walked toward him. "Aye, I am a demon. Your people named me Inuraug in the First Age," she said proudly.

Elrond knew that name by the stories told when he was a child. A female demon that was under Morgoth's command and said to have slaughtered many in the Wars of Beleriand and Nirnaeth Arnoediad. "You should have ceased to be when your Master was tossed into the Void," hissed Elrond.

Inuraug stopped just out of kicking range from Elrond. "Oh, but I have a new Master now and I await his return most eagerly. When Sauron rises again, he will burn this world to ash," she said happily. Before Elrond could speak again, she rushed forward and cracked his head back against the wall. White-hot pain exploded in Elrond's head and he cried out, the hair clasp in his hand flying off somewhere. Inuraug then pressed her fingers into the corners of his jaw, forcing his mouth to remain open, and sealed her lips over his. Elrond thrashed and felt something cool trickle into his mouth, sliding over his tongue. He tried to spit it out but Inuraug pressed one arm across his throat and smacked his head against the wall again. Dazed, Elrond swallowed, choking slightly, and Inuraug jumped away before he could swing his foot around to kick her. Inuraug laughed merrily as Elrond coughed, feeling a cold chill spread through his limbs. "Oh, you are going to enjoy my gift so much! The best part is that is won't kill you but you'll wish it did," said the demon merrily.

Elrond coughed and pulled his legs up as pain began to stab at his stomach. Green dots danced before his eyes and Elrond felt his lungs begin to labor for breath. He jerked at his bonds as a spasm raced up his back, causing his to gasp in pain. He barely noticed Inuraug go to the doorway and gesture in three men. The demon was smiling widely as she spoke to them, "Remember, just don't kill him. I want to make his precious son do that."

Elrond felt someone grab his right foot and reacted by kicking out with his left. He hit soft flesh and heard a grunt of pain. Swiftly, a fist buried itself in his middle and his right foot was twisted cruelly. Gasping in pain as he hung limply from the chains, one of the men grabbed his legs and pulled them straight as another untied his robe. One of the men settled between Elrond's legs and the half-Elf began to weakly struggle, trying to pull his legs out of the man's grasp as he realized what was happening. "No," Elrond panted around the pain burning through his blood. One of the men laughed above him and smacked the half-Elf across the cheek.

Rough hands pulled off Elrond's leggings and pushed away his robe and tunic, unable to remove them completely because his arms were bound. The man kneeling between his legs grabbed his hips and lifted his ass. Elrond screamed in pain as the man penetrated him, tearing delicate flesh as he thrust his member into the half-Elf's body. Elrond yanked on the chains holding him and fought to breathe as the poison rushed through his body and laugher rang in his ears.

* * *

Elladan beat upon the walls holding in him, keeping him from controlling his body and will. [Let me out!] he screamed. Backing up, he took a running jump at the wall and kicked it. The wall gave slightly under the assault but then simply rebounded, tossing him to the ground. [Do not touch him you filth! Scum!] the elder twin wailed, tears falling down his face. His father's screams of pain echoed around his mind, Elladan unable to block the sounds or sights of his father's anguish. [You will die for this, demon! You will die!] yelled Elladan as Inuraug laughed as one man found completion in Elrond's unwilling body and another took his place. Elrond's cries and struggles became weaker as his bright silver grey eyes dimmed and glazed over. [Ada…] sobbed the twin. [Oh, Ada…]

* * *

In the cave, the body of Elladan let loose a single tear but did not move.

* * *

It did not take long to find someone that said they had seen both Lord Elrond and his son making their way down to the river or to find the dropped book and the footprints in the grass. "Ada?" called Elrohir. He cupped his hands around his mouth for greater volume. "Elladan?"

"Do not move," ordered Glorfindel harshly. Elrohir and the guards with them froze as the blond Elf knelt upon the ground. He peered closely at the footprints, running his fingers around the outlines. "Elladan stood here," announced Glorfindel. He moved slightly forward and examined the next set of footprints. "And Elrond stood here." Moving to the next set, Glorfindel grinned. "Here is the person that had been on your balcony, Elrohir. Don't move." Elrohir froze again as Glorfindel moved to a larger set of tracks. "More people. About five and all men from the depth of the prints. And a cart too." Glorfindel followed the wheel ruts of the cart, scanning the footprints along side it. "Elladan, the five men, and the one from the balcony all walked but Elrond did not." Looking grim, Glorfindel went back to Elladan and Elrond's footprints and scanned the ground again. Finally, he spotted the drops of dark red liquid on the grass. "Blood," muttered Glorfindel.

Elrohir frowned in worry. "Do you think it is Ada's blood?" he asked.

Glorfindel nodded. "I do. Which means that who ever was here was not a friend." Glorfindel moved along the prints again, running his fingers around the impressions and picking up a tan rocky powder. He rubbed it between his fingers and then tasted a small amount. "Sandstone," he identified it. Glorfindel's blue eyes lifted to the north, toward where the cart had traveled. "Tirith, where is there a great deal of sandstone to the north?" he inquired.

The guard thought for a moment, his hand resting lightly on his sword. "There is an old river that dried up a long time ago there. It left a wide valley of sandstone behind," Tirith answered.

"Caves?" asked Glorfindel.

"Yes, many."

Glorfindel stood, dusting off his hands and picking up the book they had found. "We need horses and reinforcements from the house. Our target is somewhere in those sandstone caves."

* * *

The searching Elves had to be extra careful as they walked on the sandstone for it was soft and crumpled easily. Falling rock pieces were a good way to alert an enemy to your presence. Glorfindel eased himself along a rock shelf and under an arch, hoping the formations would hold his weight. He peeked through a gap between the rocks but saw nothing in the darkness and he moved on. Other Elves crawled over the valley, peeking into gaps and holes in search of the firelight and sounds that would tell them someone was inside the cave.

A few feet below Glorfindel's position, Elrohir suddenly made a soft bird call. Glorfindel raised his head and looked down at the young Elf, watching his hand signals. After a moment, Glorfindel nodded and signaled he was coming down. The guards had found the cart. Easing himself down to the valley floor, Glorfindel met with Elrohir and Tirn, one of the guards, and was led to the small alcove of rock where they had found the cart.

Glorfindel looked over the cart and nodded grimly at find a small pool of blood on the cart floor. Tirith pointed down to some footprints in the loose soil and traced them up to a cave entrance not far away. Glorfindel smiled and signaled for the group of Elves to move forward. The Elves pulled out their weapons and moved like ghosts into the cave darkness.

The Elves were silent as they made their way through the tunnels. The smell of burning wood and people reached their sensitive noses and the soft echo of voices reached their ears before the Elves came upon a wide area filled with half a dozen men. Glorfindel signaled to the others and the Elves walked along the shadows of the walls to surround the group. At a silent signal, the Elves pounced and the men had no time to react or call alarm as the Elves efficiently and quietly slew each of them.

Glorfindel lifted one of the men and pressed a dagger to his throat. "The dark haired Elf you captured, where is he?" the blond Elf growled.

"Down the left passage," squeaked the human. Glorfindel rewarded him by slitting his throat cleanly. The Elves left the humans and traveled down the left passage as told. Lit torches along the walls and the vastly disturbed ground showed that the area was heavily used. They came across three more men and quickly overran them. Glorfindel winked his nose, smelling sex and blood on the three men, and continued down the tunnel. Soon they found a carved doorway with light slipping out of it and stopped. Glorfindel edged around the corner and peeked into the room. Elrohir and the other guards heard him release a tormented moan and disappear into the room. They followed him and gasped at what they found.

Elrond hung limply from the chains, blood dripping from the torn flesh of his wrists. Blood dripped down the left side of his head, seeping from some wound hidden by his hair, and a large bruise darkened his other cheek. His lips were swollen and bruised, the corners seeping blood where the thin tissue had broken. Elrond's stomach was bruised, the pale skin of his middle showing signs of repeated punches. Dark red handprints decorated his hips and blood and semen covered his thighs. The half-Elf was unconscious, his breathing shallow and body trembling.

Glorfindel made another painful sound in his chest and knelt by Elrond, pulling off his cloak and covering the other Elf. Glorfindel cupped his cheek gently and lifted his head. "Elrond, can you hear me? Meleth?" the blond Elf whispered. The damaged Elf before him did not answer his calls.

Elrohir knelt on the other side, one shaking hand reaching out toward his father but falling short. "Oh, Ada. I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly, tears running down his eyes.

"Don't say that. You are not to blame for this," said Glorfindel fiercely. He pulled a thin dagger from his belt and picked open the locks of the cuffs, gently lowering Elrond's arms. "Is your brother fine?" asked Glorfindel, tenderly gathering Elrond to him.

Elrohir wiped at his tears and stood, walking over to stand in front of his brother. Elladan gazed back in oblivion. "Brother?" asked Elrohir, knowing it was useless. The younger twin sighed and looked at the tables. "We need to find that book."

"You mean this one?" asked a female voice sweetly. The Elves turned to find Inuraug standing in the doorway, the book they sought in her hands and two dead Elves at her feet. The demon's eyes landed on Elrond in Glorfindel's arms and she frowned. "He is mine. Put him back," she ordered.

Glorfindel bared his teeth at her and snarled, "Over my dead body."

Inuraug shrugged a little and shifted the book in her hands. "As you wish. Elladan, kill him."

Elrohir yelped in surprise as his brother came to life, drawing a sword and leaping toward Glorfindel. Glorfindel side stepped him gracefully and turned on one heel. Shifting his weight, the blond Elf raised one foot and kicked Elladan in the back as he passed, sending the bespelled Elf to the floor. "Sorry, Elladan," muttered Glorfindel.

Inuraug smirked. "Elladan, kill them all," she said. Elladan rolled, swinging his sword at one of the Elven guards. The guard jumped away before the sword could touch him but did not strike back. Inuraug laughed and gestured over her shoulder. "Attack." More human guards poured into the room, clashing with the Elves. The ring of metal against metal soon filled the room along with Inuraug's laugher, any Elves that neared her found themselves faced with small fireballs throw at them.

"Elladan, stop!" cried Elrohir, as he dodged a human's attack and slashed at him.

Inuraug laughed at him and held up the gold accented book. "You'll need this to order him about, little Elf," she taunted.

Elrohir snarled mockingly, "As you wish." Turning swiftly, he flung a dagger at the demon. The blade struck true, sinking into Inuraug's shoulder. Crying out in pain, the demon dropped the book and yanked out the dagger. No blood poured forth but the dagger blade melted as if dipped in acid. Elrohir lunged for the book and rolled, snatching it up and rolling under the safety of one of the tables as Inuraug flung a fireball at him with a scream of rage. Elrohir clutched the book to his chest as he leapt from under the table and plunged his sword into a human guard. "Elladan, kill the humans and protect the Elves!" he cried.

Elladan reacted imminently, checking his sword swing at an Elven guard and attacking a human. He then blocked an attack at the back of another Elf, reacting to the second part of the command to protect the Elves. Elrohir made his way to stand at his brother's back. "I'm sorry, Elladan. This all my fault," the younger twin said. He got no answer from Elladan, as much as Elrohir wanted to hear his brother's voice forgiving him.

Inuraug growled, throwing a fireball that struck both Elf and human. "I will not be defeated!" she screamed.

"You were defeated a long time ago." Inuraug spun, her hand raised to release another fireball, when her head was separated from her shoulders. "Back to the Shadow where you belong," hissed Glorfindel. The black magic forming around the demon's hand disappeared and her body fell to the ground, her head rolling across the floor. Her face was trapped in a permanent snarl of hatred. The skin of her body began to crack and flake, shriveling over the bones. A horrible cry echoed through the cavern and a plume of black smoke drifted out of Inuraug's mouth, disappearing into the air. Her head then began to wither like her body, until the skull collapsed and turned to dust. Soon, all traces of her body were gone but a black stain on the ground.

Glorfindel sheathed his sword and hurried back to Elrond's side, gathering the unconscious half-Elf into his arms and standing. Elrond's head rolled against his lover's shoulder, marking his leather jerkin with blood. "Everything will be alright now, meleth," muttered Glorfindel, pressing a light kiss to Elrond's hair. The Elves had gained the upper hand as the humans now tried to flee. Allowing the other guards, who he had trained, to handle the last of the attack, Glorfindel slipped from the room and hurried back down the passage. He had to get Elrond back to Imladris for proper care.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Elrohir carefully set a bowl of soup down on the table and then picked up the hateful book that had started all this mess. "Eat," ordered Elrohir softly. Elladan automatically picked up the spoon and began to eat as told. Elrohir sighed and sat down across from his brother, putting his head in his hands. They had still found no counter spell in the small golden book or in any of the other books in the Library. Elladan still obeyed every order given him by the one holding the book.

Glorfindel had brought Elrond back to Imladris and to the Hall of Healing where he and Mistress Meneréiel had treated his wounds. Glorfindel had allowed no other to see the Elf lord. They had washed him, cleaning away blood and other body fluids. A small cut had been found just above Elrond's hairline as the source of bleeding along his face. His right ankle had proven to be badly sprained but not broken. They had bandaged his wrists and spread a soothing ointment over the bruises at his stomach and hips. Glorfindel had then carefully slipped the ointment inside Elrond's body, being gentle with the abused entrance. Elrond had thankfully not awoken while they were treating him and the healer Meneréiel had announced that Elrond had fallen into a healing sleep.

That was two days ago. Now Elrohir cared for his oblivious brother while his father slept under Glorfindel's watchful eye. Elrohir rubbed at his face, his eyes red and his cheeks pale. "I'm sorry, Elladan. So sorry," he muttered another time. He had forgotten how many times he had said that. "Say you forgive me."

"You forgive me," repeated Elladan. Elrohir put his head down on the table and cried.

* * *

Elrond felt warm and he was lying on his stomach on something soft. His body ached distantly but a familiar hand rested lightly on his back. "Glorfindel?" the half-Elf breathed.

"I'm here."

"The demon?"

"Dead."

"My sons?"

"Elladan is still under the obedience spell and Elrohir feels guilty. They are safe. Sleep, meleth," whispered Glorfindel. Elrond sighed and drifted softly back to sleep.

* * *

On the morning of the fourth day, Elrond awoke again. Feeling muzzy and disjointed, he rubbed his face against the pillow and winced as the bruise on his cheek told him how much it disliked that. Raising his head, he blinked the sleep from his eyes to find Glorfindel lying beside him. The blond Elf helped Elrond take a few sips of water and then the half-Elf laid his head back down on the pillow. Elrond's silver grey eyes drifted to the white bandage around his wrist and he flexed his fingers, an unreadable look over coming his face.

Glorfindel leaned forward and tenderly kissed him, their tongues touching briefly. He then gathered the half-Elf in his arms, feeling Elrond's tears soak his shoulder and his body tremble as he cried. Glorfindel whispered words of comfort and love to the half-Elf in his arms, gently stroking his dark hair and laying kisses across his brow. Some time later Elrond's tears stopped and Glorfindel softly dried his face with the corner of the sheet. "Thank you," Elrond muttered. Glorfindel hushed him and kissed the tip of his nose. A small smile danced across Elrond's lips and he buried his face in Glorfindel's neck.

The blond Elf stroked one hand soothingly down Elrond's back and laid his cheek against the half-Elf's hair. "Do you want anything?" he asked.

"Food and a bath. Then I must see my sons," answered Elrond, his voice muffled against Glorfindel's skin.

Glorfindel nodded and eased from the bed, leaving Elrond to wiggle into the warm spot his body heat had left behind. He exited the bed chamber, leaving the pocket doors open slightly for any noise, and went to the hall door. Sitting in a chair outside was a curly blond haired she-Elf wearing a yellow bonnet and apron. She stood when the door opened and curtsied slightly to Glorfindel. "Imglín, would you please bring some food for us? Some soup and warm bread if the kitchen has it," Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, Lord Glorfindel," acknowledged the young maid. Glorfindel closed the door as she hurried off down the hall and returned to the bed chamber to find Elrond cautiously sitting up in bed, testing stiff limbs and sore muscles.

Elrond looked up as Glorfindel sat beside him. "How bad?" he asked.

"Your ankle is badly sprained but not broken, thankfully. There is bruising on a large part of your body." Glorfindel gently cradled one slim wrist and ran his thumb lightly over the bandage. "Your wrists had been lacerated by the cuffs and there is massive tearing inside…" Glorfindel's voice faded away and Elrond nodded, tilting his back and kissing the blonde's jaw. "I'm sorry," muttered Glorfindel sorrowfully.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, meleth. None of us are to blame for this. Neither you or the twins set out to harm me, Inuraug did, and she is the only one who should be blamed," said Elrond.

Glorfindel sighed and carefully hugged the half-Elf. "When did you become so wise?" he muttered with mirth.

"You blinked sometime in the Second Age and missed it," said Elrond with a smile. Glorfindel laughed quietly, inhaling the sweet scent of Elrond's hair in bliss. A soft knock announced the arrival of the food and Elrond eagerly ate, although his jaw began to ache and the corners of his mouth stung.

Finished with the food, Glorfindel got rid of the tray and lifted Elrond from the bed. He carried the half-Elf into the bathing chamber and filled the tub, undressing them both and then entering the warm water. Elrond sighed and leaned back against Glorfindel, allowing the liquid to soothe the minor aches of his body. Glorfindel then washed Elrond with a mild soap and soft cloth, careful of sore places. Elrond combed his fingers through Glorfindel's hair while washing it, a pleased smile on his face. When both were clean, Glorfindel lifted Elrond from the tub and dried them both with towels, working quickly so Elrond would not catch a chill.

Elrond then quietly allowed Glorfindel to treat his injuries, the blond wrapping his wrists and ankle and spreading more ointment over the discolored bruises. The half-Elf kept his eyes firmly on Glorfindel's face as he gently smeared the medicated ointment into his body, a soft mewl of discomfort his only sound as Glorfindel's finger slipped into his passage. Finally, Glorfindel stroked a palm over the curve of Elrond's ass and helped him to sit up, taking the slightly trembling half-Elf into his arms. He soothed Elrond for a few minutes until the half-Elf calmed and then dressed them both.

Glorfindel helped Elrond slip on the dark violet robe and tie the white sash around his waist loosely. Glorfindel himself dawned leggings and a tunic of light blue. He then took his time in combing Elrond's hair, allowing the cool silken strands to run through his fingers and relaxing the half-Elf with the familiar touches. Then he lifted Elrond and took him out to the balcony, setting him gently on a lounge in the sun and cupping one cheek. "Should I send for Elrohir and Elladan?" he asked the sleepy half-Elf fondly.

Elrond nodded. "Yes. I want to see them," he answered.

Glorfindel left him and went to the hall door to find Imglín at her post again. He requested she summon the twins to their father's room and watched the maid leave to find them. He returned to the balcony and sat upon the lounge, Elrond turning and snuggling into the blonde's arms. "Everyone has been looking for the counter spell for Elladan but none can find it. We think it's either been lost or destroyed. Elrohir is quite distraught over it," said Glorfindel.

"They will find no counter spell, Glorfindel, for one was never written," answered Elrond.

Glorfindel looked confused. "No counter spell? Then how will we break the spell?" Elrond smiled but did not answer.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door and Elrohir lifted his head from scanning a large book. His blinked his red and itching eyes and looked across the table. Elladan still sat on the other side of the table, staring blankly into space. "Enter," called Elrohir at the second knock.

The young maid with the yellow bonnet stepped into the room. "Lord Elrohir, Lord Glorfindel requests your presence," said Imglín. She then added in a less formal tone with a soft smile, "Your father is awake."

A huge smile broke over Elrohir face and his shoulders slumped in relief. Quickly, he snatched up the little gold accented book and stood. "Thank you, Imglín," he said. The younger twin ordered Elladan to follow him and hurried from the room. Elrohir jogged from the small study room near the Library up to the family wing, stopping before his father's door and sighing. He turned to Elladan and smoothed his brother's hair away from his face, knowing that he could not do it himself. He then opened the door and stepped inside.

Elrohir walked through the sitting room with Elladan following him, coming to the balcony doors and stopping. Glorfindel and Elrond were sitting on a lounge, the elder half-Elf embraced in the blonde's arms. Elrond's cheek was still discolored and the edges of his mouth raw. One hand rested on Glorfindel's chest, the white bandage around his wrist showing. The dark violet robe and white tunic hid the other signs of his injuries but Elrond's wrapped right ankle peeked out from under the edge of the cloth. Elrohir felt tears gather in his eyes and he dropped the book to the floor, Elladan stopping behind him like a puppet whose strings had been cut. "Ada," Elrohir sobbed, rushing forward.

Elrond looked up and saw his younger son drop to his knees before him and lay his head on his lap, sobs shaking the half-Elf's body. "Elrohir?" he asked in concern, laying his hands on Elrohir's head and stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry, Ada. So sorry," choked Elrohir, clutching the fabric of his father's robe.

Elrond hushed him, his tone gentle. "You are not to blame, ion-nín. None of us are."

"But I spoke that stupid spell. I'm the cause of all this," said Elrohir, looking up at his father with watery eyes.

Elrond shook his head and leaning forward he kissed his son on the brow. "You did not know what you were doing, Elrohir. True, you should not have been messing with things in my Study but the misdirected spell was not the cause of this. That demon is the only one who should be blamed, none of us." The elder half-Elf wiped at his son's tears. "Everything is alright now."

Elrohir shook his head. "We can not find the counter spell to free Elladan, Ada. He is still under the obedience spell's influence," the twin said.

"Bring me the book, Elrohir," said Elrond. Elrohir stood, wiping at his tears, and retrieved the book from the ground. He brought it to his father and Elrond took the book, setting it in his lap. "Come here, Elladan." The elder twin walked forward and stopped in front of his father. "First of all, I want you all to understand that while Elladan has no control over his body, he is quite aware of everything that is going on around him," said Elrond.

Elrohir's eyes widened. "You mean he can hear us?"

"Yes, Elladan can hear and see us perfectly but is unable to react," said Elrond. "I want you to know that you are not to blame for this either, Elladan. You could have no more disobeyed Inuraug than you could pull the moon from the night sky." Elrond sighed and ran his fingers around the golden details of the book. "I want this book locked within the Library's sealed rooms, Glorfindel. If I had known what it was, I never would have just left it out in my Study."

Glorfindel nodded and pressed a reassuring kiss to Elrond's temple. "It will be done."

Elrond smiled and lifted the book in his hands. "Elladan, I order you for the rest of eternity to act as if you were not under a spell." They watched as Elladan's eyes fell shut and he took a deep breath. The elder twin swayed in place for a moment and then opened his eyes again, awareness filling the grey orbs. Elrond sat the book on the lounge as tears filled his son's eyes and opened his arms. With a sob, Elladan fell into his father's embrace.

"Ada… I… they," sobbed the elder twin incomprehensibly. Elrohir knelt on the ground as well, joining the embrace with more tears in his eyes.

"No, Elladan. Those memories are not worth remembering. Yes, they were terrible but they are in the past and we must not let them hold sway over our future," soothed Elrond. Elladan nodded into his lap and fell silent, Elrond allowing his son to cry all he wanted.

Sometime later, the twins' tears faded to soft sniffles. "I'm sorry," muttered Elrohir into his brother's ear.

"You've already told me that several times. I forgave you about three days ago," whispered Elladan. The twins shared a watery smile as they knelt with their heads on their father's lap.

"I know three half-Elves that could use a nap," said Glorfindel softy. The twins looked up to find their father dozing on the blonde's shoulder, his eyes closed in peace.

"A nap sounds good," sniffled Elladan, standing. Elrohir stood as well and Glorfindel lifted Elrond from the lounge. The twins climbed into the bed, kicking off their shoes, and Glorfindel gently lay Elrond down beside them. The three half-Elves settled down on the soft sheets and drifted to sleep, Glorfindel sitting beside them for several minutes. When all three were fast asleep, he pressed a soft kiss to Elrond's cheek and went back to the balcony. There, he picked up the small golden book and left the room for the Library. Glorfindel would see to Elrond's order about the book being locked up properly. Hopefully, this was one small book that would never be read again.

_Meleth = love (endearment)_

_Ion-nín = my son_

_The spell = For those who hear this spell all will lose their control. It will be mine._

_Inuraug – Inu = female raug = demon_


End file.
